Web pages, and the business rules that govern them, are typically static in nature. That is, the logic dictating when certain web pages are to be displayed in response to a user's query must be re-written every time a designer of a web page would like to have the user view new web pages. The same holds true for the objects or widgets displayed on a web page. Namely every time a new object is introduced on a web page, the logic governing the page upon which the new objects are introduced must be changed.